


第二十章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [20]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847





	第二十章

容和辉人因为文星伊在金昭希的房间里睡着所以已经一个星期不理他了，就连上班也是自己开车去的。虽然文星伊也向她们发誓自己真的只是睡觉什么都没做但她们心里还是有些不是滋味。

“容～辉人～你看我买了什么！是你们最爱吃的食物啦！快点过来我们一起吃嘛！”文星伊还没说完两人已经上楼去了，留下尴尬的文星伊和那些热腾腾的食物。

“少爷，那你还要吃吗？”

“当然吃啊！我本少爷又不是没有她们就不行了！你！陪我一起吃，快点坐下来！”金昭希就只好硬着头皮陪文星伊一起吃，文星伊也从她口中知道了很多关于她身世的故事，让文星伊非常怜惜这位小姑娘。文星伊已经连续睡了一个星期的沙发，虽然他们家还有多余的房间但是文星伊就是要让她们觉得难受，这样她们就会原谅自己了！但文星伊也没想到她们也是在和自己赌气就是要等文星伊去向她们认错，反正她们决定不会先主动向文星伊示弱了！

此时在房间里的辉人问金容仙她们这样做会不会反而把文星伊推向金昭希呢？这些都是金容仙的计划，如果没有金容仙辉人早就跟文星伊抱在一起睡觉了。但金容仙再三强调这样做是没问题的，虽然自己心里也没有百分百的把握。

文星伊已经有一个月没有和她们说话了。他一开始还会做一些事情来求她们原谅但见到她们毫不在意还视而不见的样子就放弃了。毕竟他大少爷是没有受过这种侮辱的。

容和辉人都发现文星伊这个星期都不回家睡了，可以说是早上回家换衣服然后上班后就不在家了。辉人开始很担心他会不会真的在外面鬼混了，开始怪罪于金容仙。

“还不是你！要不是你说要这样做，我早就和星和好了！”辉人觉得很无助因为她很害怕文星伊和自己的感情会因此变质。金容仙也在一旁不知所措，也担心自己和文星伊的感情会因此破裂。

此时的文星伊在干嘛呢？

他正在跟黑金和小仓鼠在一间文星伊名下的公寓里享受天伦之乐。黑金因为小仓鼠在国外被同学霸凌说他是没有爸爸的野种所以黑金就决定带他回国。当然文星伊不会不知道这个消息，就把他们安排在自己的公寓里照顾他们俩母子。黑金回国的事除了文星伊没有人知道了，文星伊也不是不想让她们知道只是她们一直单方面冷战想跟她们沟通也不行。

就在文星伊在想着和容和辉人的事情时黑金就叫小仓鼠去让文星伊来吃饭。

“爸爸妈妈，吃饭啦！我真的很高心，现在我不会被同学笑我没有爸爸了！因为我有爸爸了！”小仓鼠就满脸笑容地看着文星伊和黑金。

文星伊和黑金就对视看着对方脸上也出现了幸福的笑容。


End file.
